This invention relates to means for securing one element relative to another, and more particularly, to apparatus for securing an axle housing relative to a frame of a vehicle.
In securing of the axle housing of a vehicle relative to the frame thereof, it will be understood that the securing means thereof must be capable of providing proper and effective mounting in a strong and highly efficient manner. Generally, in the past, a plate has been welded to each frame rail, with portions thereof extending laterally of such frame rail. Such laterally extending portions define apertures which may be brought into registry with corresponding tapped holes defined by a plate in turn welded to the axle housing. Cap screws are then used to secure the plates together, in turn securing the axle housing relative to the frame.
It has been found that, in a relatively large machine, a great number of large cap screws must be used, because the great shear stress resulting between the axle housing and frame must be borne by such cap screws. For example, in one particular machine, 32 cap screws 11/4 inch diameter must be used for effective mounting.
It will be understood that it is highly desirable to simplify a mounting structure of the type described, meanwhile also increasing the efficiency in carrying forces therein, and also in the efficiency in overall use thereof.